vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mycenae
Summary Myecenae is the first Dungeon Merchant that the Hero's Party meets. From the first time she saw Artpe, she realized who he is. Later with the help of Artpe she becomes a Great Merchant and also resolves the Quest of the Forest of Elves. Even if she was exiled from the Forest of Elves because she falls and became a Dark Elf, Mycenae still protected it for tens of years. As the story goes and with each interaction with Artpe she falls for him and joins the Hero's Party to save the World. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Mycenae Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: 100+ Classification: Dark Elf, Dungeon Merchant, Great Merchant, Archer Powers and Abilities: Level 380, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Via Observation), Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana), Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Martial Arts (A Dungeon Merchant need to be a good fight), Bow Expert (Not only is she a Dark Elf bless by the Life Tree but has also reached the peak of Humanity), Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Accelerated Development (As she is a member of the Hero's Party, she shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, she acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Danmaku (Can create several hundreds of attacks at once), Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of his skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them), Fire Manipulation (Can create fireballs), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between Dungeons which are Pocket Dimensions), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at his level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at her level such things won't affect her), Mind Manipulation (Can resist to Regina (I Reincarnated For Nothing)'s mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), [[Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Speed: FTL (As she can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 380) Stamina: Very high (Comparable with Artpe) Range: Dozen of Meters with Spells, Hundreds of Meters with Bow and likely higher with Ballista Standard Equipment: Bow (Artifact), Bow-Ballista (An artifact that can change between a Bow or a Ballista that is used for siege warfare) Intelligence: Very High, she is known for her intelligence and to be a Dungeon Merchant a person needs to have great knowledge and comprehension. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Elves Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7